1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shoelace fastener for a shoe, more particularly to a shoelace fastener for maintaining a tightened state of the shoe.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,571,438 discloses a double-bow shoelace device that is adapted to be mounted on a shoe and that includes a shoelace, a clamp member, and an assembly of two loops and a decorative knot. The shoelace has a first lace segment that is strung on the shoe, and a second lace segment that includes first and second lace portions, each of which has a lower end connected to the first lace segment. The clamp member is sleeved slidably on at least one of the lace portions, and includes an elongate casing, a clamping block slidably received in the casing, and a biasing member disposed in the casing for biasing the clamping block to a lace clamping position. Downward and upward movements of the clamp member along at least one of the lace portions result in tightening and loosening of the shoe. The assembly is disposed on and externally of the clamp member.
Although the aforesaid shoelace device serves the purpose of tightening and loosening of the shoe, there are some drawbacks associated therewith. Particularly, because the clamping block of the clamp member must be forced inwardly into the casing against the biasing action of the biasing member when it is desired to loosen the shoe, the overall size of the clamp member must be large enough for the fingers of the user to press the clamping block and the clamp member toward each other. The relatively large clamp member has an adverse affect on the appearance of the shoe. It is also noted that the assembly of the loops and the knot on the clamp member is merely for decorative purpose, and does not have any practical function associated therewith.
FIG. 1 illustrates another conventional shoelace fastener 3 for a shoelace 4 having a pair of distal lace portions 402. The fastener 3 includes a plate body formed with an inner pair of lace entry holes 301 and an outer pair of lace exit holes 302. Two resilient clamp members 303 extend integrally from the plate body into the lace exit holes 302, respectively. In use, the distal lace portions 402 are first extended through the lace entry holes 301 and are subsequently extended through the lace exit holes 302. The clamp members 303 clamp the distal lace portions 402 against the plate body of the fastener 3. Although the aforesaid shoelace fastener 3 also serves the purpose of tightening and loosening of a shoe (not shown), there are still some drawbacks associated therewith. Particularly, since the fastener 3 must be pulled upwardly when it is desired to loosen the shoe, the lack of a pull component (not shown) on the fastener 3 makes it difficult to conduct the pulling operation. Moreover, the size of the fastener 3 must be relatively large in order to facilitate upward pulling of the same.